Complexity of Viterbi decoding of convolutional codes increases significantly for high code rates. High code rates (low redundancy) are used for certain applications, such as coherent optical communication with high spectral efficiency. Nevertheless, low complexity is needed to reduce power dissipation in coherent optical communication systems that operate at more than 100 Gbps throughput.